Telephone calls can be made from an originating device to a destination device. These devices can be mobile phones (or “cell phones” in the US and elsewhere), landline phones or IP phones. Telephone calls can be expensive. In particular, although not exclusively, telephone calls between a phone in one country to a phone in a different country or between different provinces, states or regions within a country with multi area codes can be expensive. Telephoning a mobile phone in one country from a mobile phone in another country can be particularly expensive. For example, mobile phone tariffs from some UK service providers include charges of 92 p per minute to phone France from the UK, of 154 p per minute to phone the US from the UK and of 103 p per minute to phone Australia from the UK. In addition, mobile phone tariffs from some UK service providers include charges of 7 p per minute to receive calls on a UK mobile phone while in France, of 39 p per minute to receive calls on a UK mobile phone while in the US and of 43 p per minute to receive calls on a UK mobile phone while in Australia.
The present invention seeks to provide a new way of establishing a telephone call between an originating device and a destination device. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention seeks to provide a way of establishing a telephone call between users in different countries or in different provinces, states or regions within a country which can be used to provide a competitively priced service. More particularly still, though again not exclusively, the present invention seeks to provide a way of establishing a telephone call between a mobile phone in one country and a mobile phone in another country.